


65

by tandromeda



Series: things i have wrote and she never knew [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, it's just sad, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tandromeda/pseuds/tandromeda
Summary: Kara wrote letters to Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: things i have wrote and she never knew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	65

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this become a series, but this is what I have to offer today, tomorrow who knows..

_Lee,_

_Is summer already, and saying that it gets hotter every year is unnecessary but I believe that if you arrived on time you wouldn't be able to deal with my constant complaints and would probably spend the whole day sunbathing with Samantha at Coqueiros Beach. She still insists on burning under the sun for hours as if at the end of the day she didn't spend hours complaining about the reddish skin - yes her dramas are still as recurrent as before and I wonder how Alex is able to withstand that woman's outbreaks without losing all red hair strands that still remain on her head, she is almost completely gray (but don't let her know that I told you)._

_From the window of our room, I can still see Mr. Francisco's little shop, now running by his son Pedro, remember him? The one who always screamed down the street after arriving from school calling for his dog Bolota, who also doesn't pee in front of our house anymore. Now he has only own an old and noisy motorcycle, I believe that the pain of losing the pet that always loved since his childhood make him gave up on the idea of taking care of a living being again and I understand it, I still can't get over the fact that Krypto is no longer sitting at the bathroom door while I shower and checking every time I go to pee, it still painful to look at his collar hanging behind the door._

_Last week Alex spent hours trying to convince me that it’s time to stop wearing the ring you bought me on that trip that I didn’t want to go at all because you know I hate the cold and that chalet in the woods is definitely the piece of land coldest in this region and yet you managed to convince me to just go with a smile and some many shrimp pies - you always knew how to win me over by the belly. But how could I take the ring off if I wear it since that trip as a promise that I would never fail to do something to make you happy? Lee, yours wide smile and red cheeks from the light of the flames and the cold on that trip, when you took out of your pocket the ring that, according to you, had called your name and told you he should be decorating my fingers, was one of the most beautiful things I have see in my life, it's engraved in my mind forever - like everything else about you. Besides that, the skin whitened by the years of use would never allowed me to forget that I decided to pretend that I don't miss the absurd nostalgia of your smiles, your lazy kisses on my neck and the unique smell of your hair after spending the day at the sea in Namorados Beach._

_And obviously she went home after half a dozen curses and some yelling (you know us, always arguing like two drunks bastards) - she's now probably crying on Sam's shoulders. The last time she managed to convince me to do something was when she insisted that I should tell you about my feelings for you and we both know how disastrous that day was - the scar in the middle of my eyebrows won't let me lie._

_I know she just wants me to move on with my life and all those overcoming nonsense that I said to myself when the position was different - she's the best sister I would ask for. But how does she expect me to simply take off the ring I have carried for years and sting my skin grounding myself? As if lightning streaked directly from my finger to my heart, which aches in sorrow... Lee, my chest hurts more than when I fell off one of the chestnut tree and broke my arm and dislocated two ribs, and god do you know how much I cried for nights without being able to sleep and I thought that nothing could hurt more than that, but the empty space that was in our bed every time I wake up and you're not here is like millions of needles piercing my heart, constantly. And every day I wake up hoping that the pain will lessen and it never goes away, in fact it seems that every day is more painful and Alex believes that simply not wearing the ring will make me forget that our skins were once like one? That I will be able to not remember yours burning green eyes every time we had sex while the waves breaking in the back of the house? How will I be able to breathe again when half of me is gone without you?_

_This summer is apparently going to be the hottest in recent years and lucky you for not having to take ten baths a day while listening to Alex mumbling for hours with no end. Lucky for you, you don't have to put up with the noise of the neighbor's children screaming every day until the wee hours of the night as if every day was a party. Lucky for you, you don't need to see how greasy my gray hair looks at the end of the day - even though I wash it every single day._

_I hope we can be lucky together soon, Lee._

_With all my love that is only yours,_

**_Kara._ **


End file.
